ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Krait
Krait was an Anacondrai Cultist who worked for the villainous Master Chen, and helped him attack Ninjago after they were turned into Anacondrai. History NOTE: In order to fill out the Cultist ranks, multiple copies of several Kraits appear in the cartoon. As such, any notable appearances of an Anacondrai Cultist with Krait's design will be placed here, for convenience. Only One Can Remain Krait was among the Anacondrai Cultists who witnessed Karlof's elemental power being withdrawn. Versus He worked in the cafeteria serving breakfast to the Elemental masters. When Garmadon arrived, Krait refused to give him creamy biscuits for betraying Master Chen before piling many biscuits onto Jay's plate. Ninja Roll The Anacondrai Cultists watch as the Elemental Masters compete in the Thunderblade round. Spy for a Spy Krait tries to capture Cole as he causes mischief in the factory. Spellbound An Anacondrai Cultist was present in the noodle factory when Zugu ordered it to be locked down and after shutting off the machines, left the area. He soon returned with another cultist to throw Dareth into the factory to work. The cultist then helped Clouse capture some of the Elemental Masters, including Shade. The Forgotten Element Krait watched as Chen steals the remaining Elemental Masters' powers. He attended the ceremony in which Chen steals Lloyd's power, but had to fight back the Elemental Masters when Kai and Skylor betrayed Chen. The Day of the Dragon The Anacondrai Cultists tried to capture Skylor, but she escaped, forcing them to chase after her. Later, the spell would be completed, and they are turned into Anacondrai, allowing them to travel to Ninjago. The Greatest Fear of All After the Cultists broke into Kryptarium Prison, they fought the Ninja to obtain Pythor. They did so, and went back to their campsite. The Corridor of Elders Krait and the rest of Chen's army continued their attack on Ninjago and fought against the Elemental Masters at the Corridor of Elders. Unfortunately, Garmadon unleashed the spirits of the Anacondrai Generals, who banished the imposter cultists to the Cursed Realm. Curseworld, Part II While he is not seen nor mentioned in the episode, Krait was imprisoned in the Cursed Realm, which is revealed to be the stomach of The Preeminent. When Morro and his army of ghosts free The Preeminent, they attack Stiix and its civilians. Eventually, the Preeminent heads out into the Endless Sea but is knocked over by a massive tidal wave created by Nya, killing the beast. As a result, the Cursed Realm is destroyed and all its inhabitants are killed, including Krait. Appearance Krait has a large Anacondrai skull atop his head. He has a white upper half on his head, but the rest of it is yellow. He has various purple markings on his head, and red markings on his eyes. Krait has dual Anacondrai Serpentine markings on his chest, and a dark red and black belt with golden studs. The belt also has Anacondrai skulls on it. He has a dark red waistline and dark red upper legs. His legs have a rope of silk on the left with two teeth-and-daggers on his leg. On his right leg, he has a rope made of bones. His lower legs are purple with silver chains, and his feet have claw-prints on them. Ninjago.com description Krait is one of Master Chen's henchmen who has been transformed into a human-Anacondrai hybrid. He is a ruthless fighter, thoroughly committed to the cause of Chen. The ninja will have their hands full stopping him and his fellow warriors. Appearances Trivia *His torso is identical to Sleven's. *Krait's weapon is a non-golden version of the Golden Double-Bladed Bone Axe. **It is also similar to the Silver Bone Axe. Gallery FIGKrait.png|His minifigure Krait.jpg|"Nothin' for you." CondraiArmy44.png KraitLD.png|In LEGO Dimensions ChenGoonsDimensions.png Category:2015 Category:2015 characters Category:Ninjago Category:Villains Category:Anacondrai Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Banished to Cursed Realm Category:Humans Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Condrai Cultists Category:Deceased Category:Departed Realm Inhabitants